The invention relates to a method and to an apparatus for trimming wooden boards.
Basically, untrimmed boards have a conical shape because the tree trunk from which they are sawn is also conical. If the boards are to be used to form larger width wooden panels by gluing in a joint gluing installation, the boards must be trimmed. This can, for example, be achieved by passing the boards between two parallel-arranged saws. However, this method and apparatus leads to a great deal of waste because the total board width is determined by the narrowest point along the board. Attempts have been made to conically cut the boards in order to reduce waste. However, the known methods and apparatuses have proved unsatisfactory with regard to cutting quality and capacity. Particularly when cutting hard wood, it is necessary to secure the board during sawing, i.e. the saw performs the relative movement while the board is held stationary.
In addition, due to the substantially circular cross-section of a tree, the boards are not cross-sectionally precisely rectangular. Instead one planar board surface is wider than the other. If when trimming, a straight edge is cut, then the larger planar surface of the board is reduced to the size of the smaller planar surface, leading to additional waste.